


Impossible

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver were dating when Barry "died" in the Particle Accelerator machine. Cisco calls Oliver before they find out Barry is alive. Angst. Saddness. Anger. </p><p>Happy Half-Birthday Steff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppetRhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetRhymes/gifts).



> So this is both a work for free day, and a Half-Bday fic for Steff/PuppetRhymes since I didn't do anything for her actual B-day because I am a horrible person. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *goes to hide from Barry who is trying to lock me in the pipeline fro what I am putting Oliver through*

Oliver was on the fourth rung of the salmon ladder when the ring of his cell phone pierced through the silent bunker. 

It was late. His team had already gone home. He'd decided to stay late for a little extra training, not like he'd sleep well anyway. He hadn't in weeks.

He checked the number, STAR Labs. He wondered why his boyfriend would be calling from the lab phone and not his cell, but shrugged it off. He didn't care, it would be nice to hear Barry's voice. It had been a particularly rough night against the "Ghosts" and his boyfriend's sunny disposition always made him smile. 

"Hi Bear, how are you?" There was a short silence. "Oliver...it's Cisco." Oliver frowned, confused and a bit disappointed. Why was Cisco calling this late? "What's up Cisco?" There were a few sniffles before he got an answer. "Oliver....it's Barry...he.....oh god." Oliver was on high alert now. "What? What happened to him? Tell me. Now." He heard Cisco take a deep breath. "He's dead Oliver." Oliver's blood ran cold. No. No this couldn't be happening. We...we were trying to recreate the particle accelerator explosion. To get him his speed back so we could stop Zoom but something went wrong...I don't know how....this shouldn't have happened!" Oliver hung up the phone. He didn't care if he was being rude, he couldn't listen to this any longer. 

How could this have happened? Logically Oliver knew Barry wasn't invincible, but somehow the possibility of the other dying just hadn't seemed real. Barry was the impossible. He could do anything, survive anything. He was a hero, and now he was gone. Why does that keep happening to everyone Oliver cares for?

His dad, Shado, Akio, Taiana, Tommy, his mom, Sara and Thea, though they had come back, Laurel, now Barry.

He felt hot tears roll down his face. 

How come he got to live when all of these people, far better people than himself, lost their lives? 

He is barely thinking as he hops on his motorcycle and drives the six hundred miles to Central City, trying to ignore the phantom feeling of slender arms around his waist and a beautiful laugh in his ear. 

He doesn't say anything as he walks into STAR Labs, he sees Cisco and Caitlin, and their faces dash any faint hope he has of this being some sick prank Team Flash had decided to play on him. He would have been pissed, but at least his Barry would still be here. 

He feels his eyes desperate to fill with tears once more, but the hard armour his soul wore since the island refused to let him show weakness in front of these people. 

He listens silently as Cisco explains what had happened. Earth 2's Harrison Wells had built the chamber, designed to recreate the particle accelerator explosion, Barry had gone into it, but something had gone wrong, and Barry was ripped to shreds, molecule by molecule. Oliver doesn't know if the fact that he doesn't get to see Barry's body is more painful or relieving. He isn't sure he could handle actually seeing those bright green eyes completely lifeless. 

He wants to scream at them for ever letting Barry do this. For not stopping him. But he knows better than anyone that no one can stop Barry once his mind is made up, not even him. Especially when it comes to protecting others. Protecting his city. 

He barely registers the words of pity from the others as he goes to leave the lab. He doesn't answer when they ask if he is going to say for the funeral. 

He sees it as he is walking out the door. The chest piece of the Flash suit, burnt and ragged around the edges, the white symbol in the center marred with black soot. "That was all that was left." Caitlin says, sounding choked. 

He takes it with him as leaves, no one tries to stop him. 

He's not even sure where he is driving to after he leaves STAR Labs. He's almost there when he realises where his subconscious is taking him. He almost turns around, but he can't do it. He hops off his bike with his bow and the piece of Barry's suit. 

"You shot me!"  
"I heard you heal fast."

It had been the one of the first real moments of bonding he'd had with his boyfriend, and he cherished it, even if Barry had never ceased teasing him over it.

He hears his phone buzz in his pocket, probably Thea wondering where he is. Normally he would abhor worrying his little sister but right now he couldn't bring himself to care about anything. 

He holds the piece of Barry's suit out in front of him with one hand, the other hand lightly traces the lightning bolt symbol adorning it. The Flash. 

He suddenly threw the piece to the ground in anger. Whipping out his bow he shot it with an arrow. Then another. Then another. 

If it wasn't for the Flash, Barry would never have had his speed in the first place. Barry would never have had to try to get it back. Barry would still be alive. Barry would still be with him. If it wasn't for those stupid powers-

The powers that made Barry happy. A small voice in the back of his mind conjures up. He remembers Barry's bright laugh as he ran past Oliver during a training session, effortlessly catching all the arrows he'd just shot. 

The powers that made him your partner. More images appear in his mind, Barry coming to him in the middle of the night to tell him about his powers, to ask for advice. Them shaking hands in the middle of Jitters. Them fighting together. 

The powers that brought you closer together. A strong memory appears at the forefront of his mind. Barry kissing him after they put up their suits one night after a particularly rough fight. Barry pulling back wide-eyed and babbling apologies only for Oliver to shut him up with another kiss. 

His bow dropped to the ground and his body soon followed. He couldn't blame Barry's powers, the Flash, because that was just a part of who Barry was. He wanted to blame someone, to blame something, so bad. To have something to focus his heartbreak and anger at so he wouldn't drown in it. 

But in the end, the decision that caused Barry's death was entirely Barry's own. A decision to try and get back his powers so he could protect his city, just as he'd always strived to do. How could Oliver blame him for that? How could he blame the man he loved for being the man he loved?

It was ironic really. At least Oliver thought so as he sat crying in the middle of an empty field. Barry had always believed the impossible, been the impossible, done the impossible, when no one else could. Yet the one time when they all needed- when Oliver needed- for him to be the impossible, he was just as normal as everyone else. 

And now everything seemed impossible without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that, especially you Steff. As always, any and all comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. See you soon and Never Sto-
> 
> Barry: AHA! I FOUND YOU!  
> Me: Shit. Never Stop Writing! *is sped off and trapped in the pipeline*  
> Barry: That will teach you to torture my Ollie! I'll come let you out tomorrow! *leaves to spend the night with Oliver*  
> Me: *sighs* ...............Hey. Hey Black Siren. You should become good and work with Team Flash. Just saying. Think about it.  
> Black Siren: ............................................................................


End file.
